In the operation of looms in textile mills and particularly looms for weaving fancy fabrics, it is common to use a dobby to control the loom harness. The dobby includes jacks which are actuated by a pattern chain and the more complicated the fabric, the longer the chain. The chain is often supported by a chain guide or rack above the arch of the loom. Heretofore in weave rooms with this type of loom arrangement, there was seldom sufficient room for loom cleaning.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a loom cleaner which can be used with looms of this type wherein there is low headroom, which loom cleaner can be rapidly changed to accommodate different and new types of looms without expensive alterations and which loom cleaner will efficiently clean the various areas of the loom.
Another problem with loom cleaners that have been heretofore used is that with new shuttle-less looms and weaving machines having cones of yarn mounted on the side of the loom to supply the filling to the fabric in place of a filling bobbin in a shuttle, the nature of the operations precludes air from being blown at high velocities on the filling supply area. Accordingly, it has become common to reduce the amount of air used by the cleaner and, as a result, incomplete cleaning has been achieved.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention is to provide a loom cleaner which will automatically regulate the volume and velocity of air as the cleaner moves across the critical filling supply area and, at the same time, will provide maximum volume and velocity of air to clean the body of the loom between the loom sides.